Great White Pain
by Xmastreelites
Summary: Sheamus/Wade Barrett/Drew McIntyre mentions of Randy Orton BRUTAL SLASH Wade is back and wants revenge on the World Champ. and he wants it HIS way - pain, torture, sex. Drew Mc lends a hand and other appendages, ahem. Big, strong Sheamus is reduced to mush. This story is extreme. READ THE WARNINGS, seriously. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

_I struggled internally trying to decide if I should publish this story and finally decided that you guys can handle it. Sheamus is my fave but I put him through HELL in this story. It is an S&M fantasy. WARNINGS: Date rape drug (GHB) use, Bondage, Punching, Slapping, Ball Busting, Forced Oral, Forced Anal, Degradation & Humiliation, Clothespins (yes, I said clothespins haha), Blood, Puke, Cum - if ANY combo of the proceeding bothers you, **DO NOT READ**._

"I'm cold," Sheamus mumbled, barely awake. He tried to cover his bare chest with his arms but couldn't move them. He slowly came to his senses and realized that everything was wrong.

He lay in a dimly lit small room. The walls were lined with shelves that were filled with boxes that sat neatly against each other. It seemed like some kind of storage room.

He was lying on a cold metal table, wearing only his gym shorts. His arms were stretched above his head and were bound with thick chain to the table. The cold metal binding was so well executed; he had zero chances of getting free. His legs were restrained at the ankles with more chain but not as strictly as his arms. He started there and began trying to pull free. The chains dug into his skin at both his wrists and ankles and nothing came close to budging.

The door of the room slowly swung open and a large imposing figure stood in the frame. Bright lights suddenly flooded the room and he closed his eyes slightly, shielding them from the unexpected brightness. As his eyes adjusted, he saw the man was wearing a dark cloak; he had no idea who this shrouded person was. The next thing he noticed was a shiny knife in his hand. Sheamus started yelling at the top of his lungs and the large man was suddenly upon him and a gloved hand covered his mouth.

The man ran the knife down Sheamus' pale chest, barely grazing him and leaving no marks. He continued downward and slipped the knife from the waistband of Sheamus' shorts to the hem. He stopped there and began slowly, carefully slipping the knife up the inside of the shorts against Sheamus' inner thigh. Sheamus was panting fiercely but lying completely still, afraid the knife would cut him at the slightest movement.

"I trust that if I remove my hand, you'll be very quiet now," a very familiar voice said. In his state of panic and an odd feeling still making him dizzy, he just couldn't place it at that moment. Sheamus nodded his head emphatically and the man removed his hand.

"Please don't cut me," Sheamus begged, keeping his voice low. "Just let me go. I'll never tell a soul. I don't even know who you are."

"Oh, don't you, Sheamus?" a gentlemanly English accent spoke. "I think you do. You're just a little fuzzy from that special cocktail you drank earlier."

Sheamus searched his memory hard for this detail but only remembered the show and being in his hotel room and then waking up here, in hell.

"I honestly don't remember any cocktail and I don't know who the hell you are. Let me go," he tried to remain calm.

The man pulled the knife from under Sheamus' shorts and sat it down. Sheamus breathed a deep sigh of relief. The man began to pace the short distance to the door and back. "You certainly can't count on people remembering you in this business," he said while removing his gloves. "One little injury and a little time off and you're suddenly a nobody."

Recognition dawned in Sheamus' eyes. "Wade?" he whispered in disbelief.

Wade pulled his cloak back. "Very smart, Sheamus, and I was always taught Irishmen were big, dumb brutes. You proved me wrong, I suppose."

Sheamus was more confused than before. "Wade? What the fuck is this? Why am I here? This is not a funny."

"Oh it's not meant to be funny, I assure you," Wade removed his cloak and tossed it aside. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans and didn't look as imposing.

Sheamus was absolutely perplexed, "But why?"

Wade pondered a moment, "Revenge. Payback. Punishment. Reminding you the world shouldn't be handed to you on a silver platter." Wade suddenly punched Sheamus hard in the gut, knocking the wind from him.

Sheamus tried to catch his breath and winced in pain, twisting from side to side. Wade grabbed Sheamus' face tightly in his hand, contorting his features. "That's just one punch in the gut. If I gave you one for every guy you stepped on to get where you are, you'd die on this table." He released Sheamus' face and slapped it roughly.

"I remember when we were all in IWW together. You were nothing special. Just a big, clumsy brawler with a finisher that was a kick to the nuts," Wade laughed. "The Irish Curse, they called it. What's that now? A big backbreaker? Nice improvement. Do your fans know that the Irish Curse used to be kick to the nuts?"

Sheamus was silent. He knew where he came from and he knew how his career started. Everybody looks back and cringes sometimes. Why was Wade rubbing his past in his face?

"I certainly know," Wade continued. "And so does Drew and every body you left behind to become be a big WWE star."

Sheamus barked at him, "You both came, too! Fuckin hypocrite."

"Oh we came," Wade said calmly, "and how many titles do Drew and I have? And how many have you had, Mr. current World Heavyweight Champion?"

"I don't dictate how things will go in this business but I'm very proud of my accomplishments and I make no apologies. You and Drew can just fuck off."

Wade smacked Sheamus hard in the face and quickly regained his composure. "You were pushed because of this," he grabbed a hand full of Sheamus' red hair and used it to bang his head on the table. "And all of this," Wade ran his hands down Sheamus' pale chest. "That's it. You look different and that's it. You have zero talent." He gave Sheamus a hard chop to the chest, leaving a bright red handprint there.

"Okay, Wade, you proved your point. Okay. Let me go. This is insanity."

Wade sneered, "Proved my point? I haven't even started."


	2. Chapter 2

Wade picked the knife back up and glided it across Sheamus' skin. "Remember those clubs I loved so much back in Europe?"

Sheamus was afraid and confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"My clubs. My lovely clubs. I took you once and you freaked out and left."

Sheamus' eyes went wide. He remembered Wade's clubs, all right. Wade went to freaky underground S&M clubs. He was so into the bondage and he actually delighted in watching other people suffer. It's what made him hard. The one time he took Sheamus, Wade had gotten very drunk. And when a female was slapping some tied up guy's balls, Wade had leaned in and said, "That's what I fanaticize about doing to you."

"Wade, whatever it is you're thinking about doing, please don't. Please, Wade. Listen to me. Wade, please, don't do this," Sheamus was begging in earnest to stop whatever was going to happen.

"Oh fuck yes," Wade said, once again gripping Sheamus' face. "Keep begging. It makes it so much better." Wade had lost his English gentlemen demeanor and looked the perverse molester he really was.

"Wade, I'm serious. I'm not playing your game," Sheamus said as calmly as possible.

Wade smiled slightly, "I know you're not playing and that's always been my favorite fantasy; to find a real unwilling victim to play with instead of other people like me." He ran his down Sheamus' chest and abs and toyed with the waistband of his shorts. "A pure, unwilling, unsuspecting victim. Like you."

"I'll go to the police," Sheamus threatened him. "You'll be jailed, fired, deported. You'll be done."

Wade laughed, "Go ahead and tell them that Wade Barrett who is in England recovering, came to the U.S., drugged you and violated you. Yes, tell them that." He continued laughing.

Sheamus opened his mouth to speak and Wade clapped his hand over it, "Enough talk!" He looked very deadly, suddenly.

He moved to Sheamus' ankles and unrestrained one from the table. He pulled Sheamus' big leg off the side of the table and chained him to a strong ring on the floor. He moved to the other leg to do the same. Sheamus fought him this time, kicking at Wade with his strong leg but Wade got him under control quickly and he was restrained.

Sheamus did not like the outcome of this at all. His big thighs were spread wide and his legs bound tightly to the floor, leaving his fragile genitals open to whatever Wade wanted to do to them. He cringed thinking of Wade twisting his balls or punching them. He had to stop thinking about it or he would have a panic attack.

Wade grabbed the hem of Sheamus' gym shorts and them pulled taunt. He slipped the knife under them, making Sheamus' breath come in short bursts. The knife slipped closer to Sheamus' crotch and he was frozen. Wade brought the knife up and ripped through the fabric, making Sheamus yelp. A wicked smile played on Wade's lips as he drug the knife from the waistband towards the hem of the shorts. He cut the other side and then sliced through the waistband on each side. He ripped them from under Sheamus, making him cry out again.

Wade salivated looking at Sheamus' cock and balls underneath the tight fabric of his boxer briefs. He started towards the briefs with the knife.

"God, Wade, don't go that far. Don't do this," Sheamus tried to sound reasonable and not spur Wade on by begging.

Wade ignored him. "You have to be very still now. These are tight. You wouldn't want me to slip, would you?" Wade sliced through the waistband first and ripped the fabric down the right leg to the hem and then cut through it. He loved using his bare hands to shred the cotton underwear. He repeated the action on the other leg. Sheamus was left with minimal cover and Wade stroked him through what was left of his underwear and then peeled the cotton back exposing Sheamus.

As Wade did this, Sheamus squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out this intrusion that he had no ability to stop. Wade jerked what was left of the boxer briefs out from under Sheamus, causing him to grunt a little. Wade liked the low sound that had come from Sheamus' throat.

Sheamus gasped and kept his eyes shut tightly as Wade cupped his balls, stroking his scrotum. He was sure Wade was going to smash them at any second, but instead he moved his hand to Sheamus' limp cock and stroked it, wanting desperately to bring it to life. The penis stayed soft and shrunken in Wade's hand. "We can change that," Wade said confidently. Sheamus didn't argue but he knew that would never happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Wade looked at his prize, all chained down and prone. His eyes started at Sheamus' hands, which were moving slightly out of nervousness and down his muscular arms. His eyes passed quickly over Sheamus' face. He knew he'd come back to Sheamus' sweet blue eyes over and over watching reactions and getting hard from it. He scanned Sheamus' tensed neck and broad chest, which rose and fell heavily with every breath. Wade was alive with lust following Sheamus' chest to his abs and to those luscious huge thighs that he had spread so wide. He looked at his handiwork where Sheamus' knees bent and his muscular calves were pulled tight by the heavy chain around his ankle that kept him tight to the floor. But his eyes so enjoyed that cock. He wanted to get it nice and hard.

Wade reached for Sheamus' cock again and hesitated when he heard voices nearby. Sheamus began immediately yelling, "Help! Somebody help me!"

"Nobody is going to help you," Wade said grinning. "We're in the basement of one of 'my kind' of clubs and as far as everyone knows, you're my boyfriend with an abduction/rape fantasy. They think you're playing the part."

Wade allowed Sheamus to continue yelling for help a bit longer and grew tired of it. He slapped Sheamus hard across his cheek. "Shut up!" Wade's temper was getting the better of him and he slapped Sheamus hard again. He brought his fist hard into Sheamus' gut and watched Sheamus try to breath through it since he could not ball up and hold his abs. Sheamus saw that Wade was going to go for his abs again and tensed them which helped some. Wade brought his fist down hard and then quickly, did it again. Sheamus was grunting and cringing. The pain was terrible.

Wade didn't let up with his physical abuse and slapped Sheamus hard on the inner thigh. Sheamus grunted again. Wade's hard slap stung his sensitive inner thigh and the pain lingered. Wade wasted no time bringing a heavy hand against Sheamus' inner thigh again several times. Wade was growing angry, not getting the reaction he wanted. He wanted Sheamus to yell loudly but he kept grunting and breathing hard instead. Wade walked around and attacked Sheamus' other thigh, this time relentlessly bringing his hand down hard over and over. Sheamus tried twisting away but there was no escape from Wade's brutal beating. Sheamus finally began to cry out, "Please stop! Stop!"

Hearing Sheamus yell and beg turned on a switch in Wade that made him lose it. He started hitting Sheamus all over his body, punching his restrained arms, bringing hard fists into his chest and gut, slapping his legs further and finally he smacked Sheamus' scrotum. Sheamus made a guttural choking noise and his body rose from the table and slammed back down. Instantly, hot tears filled his eyes and he continued the choking noise, his body shaking.

For Wade, that was the catalyst to an engorged cock. Sheamus' reaction made Wade so hard; he thought he'd burst. Wade moved to look at Sheamus' face. All that pain was beautiful to Wade. He stroked Sheamus' cheek who didn't react at all as he was still feeling waves of pain from Wade's harsh assault on his balls. "You look so hot," Wade said, staring at him. "I want to see it again."

"No! No! No!" Sheamus practically shrieked as Wade went for his balls again. His pleas fell on deaf ears and Wade slapped Sheamus' scrotum even harder. He never took his eyes off of Sheamus' face wanting to see every little reaction from the start.

Sheamus yelled loudly and it turned into a choking, wheezing noise. His chest was heaving as he hyperventilated. His face contorted as he cried without shame. Tears poured from his eyes and sobs racked his body. Another yell tore from his lungs, as the pain wouldn't subside. He began to jerk forward awkwardly and Wade moved quickly, unhooking the one closure that actually held Sheamus' arms down. He grabbed a bucket that he thought he might need and pulled Sheamus up to a sitting position. He put the bucket in front of Sheamus just in time. Sheamus threw up hard into the bucket, gasping and spitting. Another spasm sent him throwing up hard again. His head hung over the bucket until Wade was sure the nausea had subsided.

Wade patted his back and soothed, "That happens with lots of boys who aren't used to nut shots." He chuckled a little. Sheamus was weak and still in pain but turned and spit on Wade.

"That is so rude," Wade said, wiping the mixture of spit and bile from his face. He grabbed a bottled water and forced Sheamus to open his mouth. "Swish and spit," Wade said in a cheerful manner. It was actually something that Sheamus wanted to do. He cleared his mouth of the horrible taste of vomit and spit into the bucket. He repeated this several more times and then Wade allowed him to drink the rest of the water.

"Back down you go," Wade said pushing Sheamus back down onto the table. Sheamus groaned when Wade pulled his arms back over his head and restrained him again. Wade's fingers trailed down Sheamus' arms and torso and slowly moved to his scrotum.

"No! Wade please! God no! I think I will die. I'm fucking serious," Sheamus was actually sure he would die of heart failure if Wade hit him again.

But Wade didn't hit him; instead he smoothed his hand across Sheamus' scrotum. Sheamus was panting with fear. Wade's hand didn't provide any relief at all.

"They have just crawled up inside you," Wade said laughing. "What can I do to coax your balls out?" He moved his mouth to Sheamus' scrotum and began licking softly. His tongue, gentle and warm, was making Sheamus' scrotum soften and become more pliable. Wade kept his hot mouth against Sheamus until his sac was warm and soft and his balls descended. Wade licked across them.

Sheamus had almost returned to a normal rate of breathing and Wade pulled away. He swung at Sheamus' balls and stopped, making Sheamus yell even before he was touched. Wade laughed wickedly, "Now I have your attention, don't I?"

Wade ran his hands across the boxes on the shelves, not sure what was in them. All he knew was that whatever was inside was for someone like him to use on someone like Sheamus.

"So, pick your poison," Wade said to Sheamus. "Pick a box."

"Fuck you," Sheamus said weakly.

"This one? This one?" Wade was touching one box at a time. "This one?"

"I don't fuckin care," Sheamus yelled loudly.

Wade picked up the box that his hand was on, "Guess it's this one." He took the box down and opened it slowly. Sheamus couldn't help but look. Wade pulled out the item and held it up delicately.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is this, Sheamus?" Wade said holding up his new "tool." He was staring at Sheamus waiting for an answer. "Answer," Wade demanded and smacked Sheamus on the thigh.

"A clothespin," Sheamus said weakly.

"A clothespin," Wade repeated. "So common but so destructive in the right hands." His laugh was pure evil. "And these are nice and tight." And snapped it open and let it close with a loud click.

"I can't take anymore of this shit, Wade. Just please stop. Please," Sheamus wished he hadn't begged like that because it made Wade's eyes twinkle a bit.

"You talk to much," Wade told him approaching his face. "Stick your tongue out."

"No fuckin way," Sheamus was shaking his head "no."

Wade was holding the clothespin close to Sheamus' mouth. "Stick your tongue out. Now. If you don't I will punch you in the nuts, I swear it."

Dreading what Wade had in mind, Sheamus stuck his tongue out. Wade opened the clothespin and let it snap shut on Sheamus' tongue. Sheamus yelled. The clothespin was very tight and hurt like hell. He shook his head to shake it off but that hurt much worse. Wade suddenly ripped it off his tongue.

"See? This tiny little thing can wreak havoc," Wade said holding it in front of Sheamus' eyes. He dropped the wet clothespin and got a new one from the box. He slipped it across Sheamus' chest and twirled it around his nipple.

"Wade, just don't. Just don't," Sheamus was trying to remain calm.

He grinned wickedly at Sheamus and pinched his nipple hard, making Sheamus inhale sharply; loudly. He pulled at Sheamus tender skin forcing his skin taunt. When he had Sheamus' nipple protruding, he clapped the pin onto it. Sheamus bucked wildly and yelled out in pain. Wade was already working on his other nipple. He let the pin snap hard onto Sheamus' skin.

"Oh fuck!" Sheamus was genuinely screaming. It was exactly what Wade had wanted. "Get them off. Take them off!"

Sheamus turned up the volume when Wade literally slapped the clothespins from his nipples. This time, Wade actually put his hand over Sheamus' mouth he was so out of control. "Guess I know your sensitive spots now," Wade said to him. He pulled his hand off of Sheamus' mouth.

Wade picked up the box of clothespins. "Where else could I put these?" Sheamus groaned, knowing exactly what Wade was thinking.

Wade started rubbing Sheamus' already abused scrotum. "How many do you think I could put on here?"

"I don't know what else to say to make you stop except please stop. Don't do that. I'm in pain," Sheamus was trying to get through to Wade at any cost. "Anything else. I'll do anything else you want me to do but please don't hurt me again."

"Anything else?" Wade's interest seemed piqued. Sheamus was nodding. Wade continued, "So you'll suck my dick?"

"Yeah," Sheamus whispered.

"You'll suck it good and I can pull all that pretty red hair?"

"Okay," Sheamus was willing to do anything to make Wade stop hurting him.

"And you'll swallow my cum?"

"Okay."

Wade smiled arrogantly, "I'm glad you're so willing to give in and degrade yourself like that but I still want to play with you." Without any warning, Wade roughly grabbed Sheamus' scrotum and popped a clothespin on it.

Sheamus arched his back trying to escape the pain. He was grunting loudly and couldn't form real words. Wade loved it.

Pop, pop, pop, pop. Wade made quick work of snapping them onto Sheamus' tender sac. He ran his hand across them roughly, each dragging and pinching at the skin. Sheamus was practically having spasms. He was yelling and crying and pleading. Wade started pulling them off by force, each time Sheamus went into convulsions.

"Goddamn!" Wade yelled. "You are too much fun. I should have fucked you up way back. Why did I wait?"

Wade threw the pins back into the box and grasped Sheamus' face tightly, "And you're still going to blow me." Wade started taking his jeans off.

"I can't do that, Wade. I can't. I'll puke."

Wade was quickly nude, "Well, we have the bucket." Wade climbed on the table and straddled Sheamus across the waist. He leaned forward and was inches from Sheamus' face, "It's too bad you had to go and get sick on me, I would've probably kissed you otherwise. But you did get sick and that's disgusting." He slapped Sheamus across the cheek, making his head snap to the side. "Now you're threatening to get sick again. I didn't know you were so fucking weak."

Wade started climbing towards Sheamus' face, his dick was rock solid and he meant to shove it into Sheamus' mouth. He was right where he needed to be, his palms planted on the edge of the table and his cock right in front of Sheamus' lips. Sheamus turned his head as Wade started trying to push into his mouth. Wade grabbed him by the hair trying to turn his head back to face front. "No, no, no," Sheamus was saying through clenched teeth.

"I am going to bust your fucking balls! Open your mouth!"

Sheamus refused. No matter what pain might await him, he could not willingly bring himself to take Wade's dick into his mouth. He just couldn't do it.

The door to the room banged open. "What the hell are ya doin, Wade?" It was Drew. Sheamus had never so happy to hear Drew's voice in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Wade climbed off the table and grabbed his t-shirt from the floor and covered his privates. "Shut the damn door," he snapped at Drew.

"Drew, help me. Be careful. It's Wade; he's crazy. Kill him. I'm serious, kill him," Sheamus was frantic. He was frightened that Drew would fall victim to Wade next.

Instead of answering him, Drew looked over Sheamus' beaten body. "Goddamit Wade, he's covered in bruises and welts."

"Drew just get Wade. Worry about me later. Kill him and let me go. You aren't taking this seriously. Drew!" Sheamus yelled.

Still ignoring him, Drew was glaring at Wade, "Well what did you do? You lost your temper, didn't you? And what's this trying to get him to blow you like that? You wanted to fall off the table and knock yourself unconscious. Show some restraint, man, for fuck's sakes."

Sheamus heart sank and he screamed inside his mind. It was clear. Drew was part of this. He closed his eyes and silent tears slipped slowly down his temples. It was Drew who roused him with a slap to his jaw. "Stop crying, you pussy."

"I can't take this another second. I can't. You have to let me go. My arms are numb, my legs are starting to cramp and it fuckin hurts so bad," Sheamus said trying to remain calm and not start screaming. "And he busted me in the nuts twice. I'm in real pain. I can't take anymore."

"We can make some adjustments," Drew said in a tone that didn't comfort Sheamus at all. "Wade, let him go."

Wade worked on his arms and Sheamus was finally free of the chains. Drew took Sheamus' hands and pulled them forward slowly, bringing his arms from over his head to his sides. Sheamus groaned and cringed the whole time. His arms were in terrible pain from the prolonged position. Drew began massaging them gently, getting the circulation back into his arms. It was both painful but relieving at the same time.

Wade was already working on the leg restraints. When his ankle was free from the chain, Sheamus began to lift his leg and started yelling in pain. Drew could actually see the muscle spasm moving under the skin of Sheamus' thigh. He quickly began to massage it, making Sheamus get louder but it was necessary to work the cramp out. It finally settled and his other leg, Wade lifted slowly to the table not allowing Sheamus to use his own muscles this time. Drew and Wade massaged his entire body and though he hated them, it felt too good to complain.

Drew went to his bag and pulled a bottle of whiskey from it and took a drink. He passed it to Wade and he took a big sip. Wade approached Sheamus, "Sit up." Sheamus slowly sat up on the table and Wade handed him the bottle. "Rinse your disgusting mouth out with this."

Sheamus took the bottle and poured whiskey into his mouth and swished it around. He spat into the bucket that Wade held up. Wade looked to Drew, "He threw up like a virgin faggot when I nailed his balls."

"Some guys puke, Wade, it's not some sort of shame," Drew said calmly. "Give him another drink. He needs to um, loosen up anyway." Drew laughed a bit at a joke Sheamus didn't quite understand yet.

Drew approached Sheamus and slipped his hand under his chin, "Are you a virgin faggot?"

Sheamus looked confused. Drew cleared his throat, "Have you ever been fucked by a guy?"

"No. And I don't want that. Don't do something like that to me," Sheamus was so weak and broken down, his words didn't have the fight behind them like they did when Wade first started assaulting.

"I believe when I walked in, my friend Wade was trying to get you to suck him off. Am I right?" Drew didn't wait for an answer. "Why don't you finish that job and we'll see where that takes us." He jerked Sheamus off the table and pushed him to his knees. Wade quickly joined Drew in keeping Sheamus down.

He was fighting as best he could but already weak and against two guys, both as big as him, he had no chance. He was on his knees with Drew's strong arm wrapped around his neck. Wade was in front of him stroking his cock back to a rigid state.

When he was completely stiff, Wade began moving towards Sheamus' mouth. Drew reinforced the pressure on Sheamus' neck, "If you bite him, I will break your fucking neck."

Wade put the head of his dick against Sheamus' lips. He held them tightly closed. Wade used his fingers to pry Sheamus mouth open.

"Just relax," Wade said holding Sheamus' mouth open. "Relax." He started pushing his cock into Sheamus' mouth. "Yeah relax, do not bite me." Wade slowly moved his hands away and allowed Sheamus to close his lips around his cock. Sheamus closed his eyes and refused to move. "Suck!" Wade yelled in his face.

"Suck him or I'll make the next few hours hell on earth for you," Drew snarled in his ear.

Tears rolled down Sheamus' cheeks as he started sucking Wade. Sheamus was physically shaking, the act made him so sick.

Wade brushed away Sheamus' tears with his fingertips, "Stop with the baby strokes, take it deep." Drew was right behind Sheamus, guiding his head, making him take more of Wade's dick. Drew pushed his head forward and Wade's dick bumped into his throat. Instantly Sheamus was gagging and choking. "Oh fuck!" Wade grunted loudly. "I love that noise." He pushed in deep again, getting a repeat response from Sheamus.

"Keep sucking," Drew pressed Sheamus. And he did. He was giving Wade a full-on blowjob just like ones he'd received from women many times. He was sure if sucked Wade well enough, he'd stop gagging him. It did seem to work. Wade relaxed and let Sheamus do the work. Drew had taken his arm from around Sheamus' neck and watched him suck Wade thoroughly.

It seemed it was never enough for Wade. He had to add that extra element of degradation. Wade put his hand under Sheamus' chin, "I want to see those baby blues looking up at me while my cock is in your mouth."

Sheamus squeezed his eyes shut when Wade tilted his face upward. With his eyes closed, he could block out how real this was. He could hide in his own mind from his attackers. To look at Wade would make it so real. He couldn't do it.

"Open your eyes," Wade said sternly. Sheamus refused to comply. Wade grabbed a handful of Sheamus' fiery hair, "Look at me!"

Although he kept sucking Wade mechanically, he remained inside himself, refusing to open his eyes to the outside world. Wade pulled hard at his hair, "Open your eyes and look at me or back to the table you go and I will put you in the hospital with ruptured nuts." Wade jumped when Sheamus' eyes popped open.

"Oh fuck yes," Wade moaned still holding Sheamus by the hair and watching him suck his cock. "That has to be so hard for you," Wade taunted, "having to look up at me from the floor while you blow me like a common fag." The words made Sheamus cringe and he closed his eyes. Wade slapped him, "Look at me!" Sheamus opened his eyes again and stared at Wade. He felt like this was the closest thing to Hell he would ever know.

Moaning and pumping, Wade was getting into the blowjob and really starting to love it. He was leaning his head back now and no longer forcing Sheamus to keep the degrading eye contact with him. "Ump, ump, ump," Wade was grunting low in his throat. "Oh yeah, here it comes. Oh yeah, uhhhhh." His hot cum loaded Sheamus' mouth and he was sure he was going to puke.

Wade remained in Sheamus' mouth as his cock deflated. "Who haven't swallowed it, have you? Swallow, bitch."

Drew slipped close to his ear, "It's like an oyster. Just let it slide down. Swallow."

"Here's a secret," Wade told him, "The longer you hold it in your mouth like that, the grosser it seems. Swallow it now. I'm not taking my cock out of your mouth till you swallow."

Gathering all the willpower he had, Sheamus swallowed the lump of slippery sperm. Twice, he was sure he was going to throw up but he managed to keep it down. Wade tousled his hair, "Good boy."

Wade and Drew pulled Sheamus to his feet. Wade spoke up, "Drew didn't you have plans?"

"Wade, you know I do," Drew said, wrapping his hand around Sheamus throat from behind. Sheamus gasped and jumped at the touch. "Don't ya worry. I'm not like Wade. I don't get off on seeing you in pain. I like … other things." His free hand found Sheamus' round ass and he smoothed his hand across it and squeezed lightly.

To the surprise of Drew, and Wade, Sheamus buckled at the knee and hit the floor like a bag of rocks.

"Fuck," Wade cursed. "I did everything and he didn't faint. You said one thing and * Wade snapped his fingers * he's out like that."

"Wade, people take can pain to their bodies especially people that get hurt day after day but you threaten someone with something that won't heal as easily as bruises and they never take it well."

Wade nodded, understanding Drew's logic.

Drew looked at Wade, "Now, wake this fucker up."


	6. Chapter 6

Cold water splashed Sheamus in the face and he opened his eyes. He was on the floor with Wade and Drew over him; Wade holding the bottle of water. Drew started pulling him up by the arm, "Get up, you fucking loser."

Sheamus remembered clearly every detail until he passed out. He knew Drew wanted to rape him. He fought them, trying to break free but it was a futile effort. "It's so much easier if you don't fight," Drew said into his ear.

"I love him fighting it," Wade said, turned on.

Drew pushed Sheamus back against the table. It was cold to his bare ass and he shivered. Drew came face to face with him, taking a chance of getting kicked or punched, but Sheamus did neither. He did cringe and try to pull away when Drew stroked his face. Drew grasped his face and made him be still.

"I've wanted to fuck you for a long time now," Drew told him, keeping his voice low and calm. "You not wanting me to does make it a little hotter." Drew licked his cheek and then went for a kiss.

Sheamus turned his head sharply and Drew tightened his grasp on his face, forcing Sheamus to face him. He kissed Sheamus' lips, which were pressed tightly together. It didn't stop Drew from enjoying it. He kissed at his mouth softly for several moments. Sheamus could feel Drew's long hair brushing his chest.

Drew began to kiss Sheamus on the neck and quickly moved to his chest all the while his hands smoothing over Sheamus' torso. Drew took his own shirt off and he was warm when he pressed against Sheamus. For a moment, it felt wonderful. Sheamus had been freezing and then Wade poured water on him. Drew's skin was like a heater against him. Drew continued further down his body and Sheamus realized where Drew was going. He pushed Drew away and Wade was quickly behind him, pulling his arms back. Drew continued, unshaken and was kissing just above Sheamus' cock.

Carefully, Drew touched Sheamus' scrotum making him jump but he didn't inflict pain, just brushed his fingers across and then moved his lips across lightly. Drew moved his hand to encircle the flaccid penis. He stroked Sheamus slowly.

Sheamus felt nothing; just the hands of a stranger, a freak on his body. Whatever Drew thought he could accomplish was a waste of time. But Drew continued. He licked across Sheamus' abused balls and still stroked his dick, trying to make it harden. Drew got absolutely no response so he took Sheamus' limp penis into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He sucked the length, which was quite average at this point.

In his mind, Sheamus started to panic. He knew that feeling, he felt like he was going to get hard from the physical sensations that Drew caused. Drew's mouth was so warm and his sucking was light and calming. Sheamus could feel his body betray him and he wanted to just die right then and there.

In his mouth, Drew could feel Sheamus harden. He continued sucking patiently and didn't make mention of the physical change. The last thing he needed was Wade's big mouth to ruin the moment. He could hear Sheamus breathing rhythmically and Drew knew he was getting into it. Drew was impressed with the size Sheamus was growing to; it was very nice. When he felt Sheamus was totally hard, he began to suck him with more enthusiasm, quickening the pace and taking him in deeply.

"I think he's into this," Wade chimed in. Drew was furious. He paused his enjoyable activity for a moment, "Wade, go take a walk."

"And leave you alone? And watch him kick your ass and get away? No."

"Then shut up. Not even one more word," Drew said sternly and returned to Sheamus' cock. It had already become softer and Drew cursed Wade in his mind. His mouth quickly got it rigid again and he continued sucking Sheamus with skill. Drew glanced up to see Sheamus with his eyes closed and breathing through parted lips.

From behind Sheamus, Wade noticed his chest rising and falling heavily and his muscles were relaxed. Wade slowly let his hands slip away from their grip on Sheamus' arms and he didn't move. A wicked little smile was on Wade's lips, knowing that Sheamus was getting pleasure from this taboo act – not only was he loving another man's mouth on his cock, it was a man who had forced him to accept it.

Since it felt so good, Sheamus tried to block out that a guy was doing it. And he tried to forget the situation completely. He'd been through hell and this was so pleasurable and he wanted it so bad. A low moan escaped his lips and he felt awkward but he couldn't help it. He breathed heavily and more moans came from him.

He started trying to picture different women. He thought of the roster – Eve, too mean; Kelly Kelly, too blonde; Beth, too big and finally he settled on someone. He felt shocked for a moment at the picture in his mind. He pictured piercing blue eyes and tan skin and tight, hard abs. "Mm Randy," he thought acknowledging that he had a thing for a guy and knowing deep down, he had for a long time now. What turned him off wasn't that a man was touching him. It was _who_ was touching him. So that was it, in his mind Randy was sucking him and pleasuring him. He moaned audibly, even loudly, and didn't care who heard. With his eyes closed, he stroked Drew's big arms thinking about sculpted ones hugged by black ink.

"Damn," Wade said, impressed by Sheamus' sudden change of attitude. Drew had gone down on him before but he hadn't found it _that_ amazing. The idea that Drew was doing it better for Sheamus bothered Wade.

Sheamus was leaning his head back, pumping a bit into Drew's mouth. His moans were non-stop and he was losing control. He wanted to cum. Drew sensed it and stopped sucking him suddenly. Sheamus inhaled sharply, "I want to get off. Fuck, keep on."

"I don't want you to cum yet. I want to fuck you," Drew told him. "Do you like that?"

Sheamus imagined Randy's low-toned voice asking him that question. "Mm yeah," Sheamus said in a breathy voice.

Drew looked to Wade, perplexed. Where did this cock-hungry beast come from? Drew looked seriously to Wade, "Was that whiskey spiked?"

"I swear it wasn't, Drew," Wade said honestly.

Stepping face to face with Sheamus, Drew slipped his arms around him and rubbed his ass. He leaned into Sheamus and kissed him.

Inside his mind, Sheamus felt Randy's hands and lips on him and he responded by slipping his arms around Drew's body and returned the kiss with passion. He allowed Drew's tongue into his mouth and met it with his own. He kissed Drew hard, moaning in his throat, thinking of Randy.


	7. Chapter 7

Drew started pushing at Sheamus to turn him around. Sheamus complied and faced the table and allowed Drew to push him down onto it. The table was freezing against his bare chest and Sheamus opened his eyes. His fantasy was broken as he found he was staring at Wade. He realized what was happening and that Drew was doing it and started to fight again. Wade's eyes lit up and Drew got rough.

"What games are you playin with me?" he said angrily. "You start coming around to this and now you're fighting me? I don't like being led on!"

Wade grabbed Sheamus' wrists and pulled his arms across the table so that was could not get away. Sheamus felt a sticky sensation between his ass cheeks and realized it was lube. Drew had poured it on him and was rubbing his fingers against his puckered hole. He stroked back and forth across it and Sheamus closed his eyes, imagining it was Randy's tongue.

As he started probing into Sheamus, Drew was surprised to find him relaxed and his finger gained easy entrance. It was still deliciously snug and hot. Drew's erection was about to burst from his pants. He slid another finger in and used both to widen the hole. "Are you really a virgin?" Drew asked.

It snapped Sheamus back to reality and his hole tightened around Drew's fingers. Suddenly it seemed painful and he cringed. "Stop doing this," Sheamus pleaded.

"What is going on?" Drew said, baffled at the behavior. "I think he's losing his mind."

"No. That's not it," Wade told Drew. "He's very much in control of his mind. He's thinking of something else or _someone_ else. Every time you're quiet, he closes his eyes."

"Yeah? Are you thinking of someone else, Sheamus?" Drew slapped him hard on the ass. "Are you?"

Wanting an answer, Drew began jamming his fingers roughly into Sheamus' tight ass. "Tell me."

Sheamus was gripping the table with his fingertips, cringing and on the verge of tears. "Fuck, it hurts. Stop!"

"Tell me who you're thinking about," Drew demanded and continued wrecking Sheamus' virgin hole.

"Nobody! I swear! Nobody!"

Drew was finally quiet and withdrew his fingers. Sheamus exhaled, calming the slightest bit. Within seconds, he was yelling. Drew was pushing his rigid cock into him, mercilessly. He wasn't taking his time, he was plunging the length in quickly. To Sheamus, it felt huge; he was groaning in pain, making it worse by clenching his muscles tight around Drew.

"Oh fuck yeah, you are definitely a virgin," Drew growled. "This is a nice, tight ass. I fucking love it." Drew held Sheamus by the hips, forcing his cock in. "Wade, you have to try this after I'm done with it."

"Oh, I don't know," Wade grabbed Sheamus by the hair and said close to his ear, "It's going to be a mess when you get through with it." He delighted when Sheamus started to cry quietly. Wade got right in Sheamus' face, "Do you feel Drew stretching you? You won't be so tight after he fucks you for a while. You'll be downright loose after we tag team you." He grinned wickedly.

Wade had accomplished exactly what he wanted. Sheamus was crying, covered in sweat and could barely breathe. Drew had a large cock and it was tearing Sheamus up. Drops of blood dripped from Sheamus' hole and Wade smiled, savoring the dirtiness of the scene.

Drew was quickly approaching an orgasm. Sheamus was so tight and felt so good. He slowed himself and began going at Sheamus in a more sensual manner. For Sheamus, it was a sudden end to hell. He was not out of pain but this was bearable. Slowly Drew pulled out completely. Sheamus collapsed to the floor.

Drew was quickly pulling him back up, "We're not done." He and Wade pushed him up onto the table and Drew climbed up and got in between his legs. Drew pulled them up over his shoulders and re-entered Sheamus, slowly this time.

When Drew entered him again, the pain was bearable and then Wade's mouth was on him, trying to suck him to an unwanted erection. Sheamus was surprised that Wade was gentle and actually good. His cock responded to Wade's mouth despite his hatred. The sensation of the blowjob made Drew's fucking hurt less and even feel slightly pleasurable.

"You can cum, Sheamus," Drew told him as he pumped into him slowly. "We won't deny you that. You should just go ahead and give in. You know you like this."

In his mind, Sheamus was already thinking of Randy again. Drew's cock felt much better when he imagined it being attached to Randy's hot body. Moans slipped from him easily and he relaxed on the table, giving in to exhaustion and lust. He just wanted to cum.

Wade's skillful mouth and Drew's rhythmic pumping pushed him there. He grew tense and Wade stopped sucking long enough to tell Drew that Sheamus was almost there. Drew groaned, turned on and pumped faster. He was moaning loudly and gripping Sheamus' thighs firmly. He came hard and stayed inside, pumping slightly until he was almost limp.

Wade continued sucking Sheamus and he pumped up into Wade's mouth. His moans grew louder. Sheamus was turned on because it felt so good but also because Wade was getting payback. Wade had forced Sheamus to blow him but now he was going to blow a load in that fucker's mouth.

Sheamus grabbed the back of Wade's head and pushed down hard while pumping up. He had much of his strength back and gripped Wade tightly. He came hard into Wade's mouth, trying to hit the back of his throat. When he finished, he jerked Wade's head up and pushed him aside. He quickly sat up and was off the table. He went for the door but Drew cut him off and put him tight headlock. Wade approached with a shot glass.

"Drink this Sheamus, this will all be a bad dream." Wade was holding it out and Sheamus swatted at it.

"Let's do this the hard way," Drew yelled and pulled Sheamus' arms back. Wade grasped Sheamus' jaws and poured the burning liquid down his throat. "This is all a bad dream," Wade repeated.


	8. Chapter 8

Sheamus awoke in his hotel room with an intense headache, his body aching and mouth extremely dry. He managed to sit up and look at the clock. He'd missed his flight by four hours. "What the fuck?" He realized that he was nude and covered in bruises.

Sheamus' memory was a blur. Actually he couldn't remember the last few days. He assumed he must've gotten into a hell of a bar brawl. He begin to notice all his other symptoms. There were marks around his wrists and ankles, his scrotum was swollen and ached, blood and something sticky oozed from his anus and it was extremely sore. He knew he had been assaulted but couldn't face the police or a hospital.

A week later, Sheamus confided in Randy and told him most the damage, leaving out things that were too embarrassing to share. He had flinched when Randy put his hand on him. Randy had gone ahead and slipped an arm around him and patted his arm and Sheamus was at ease quickly. There was something very comforting about Randy's presence.

He and Randy decided that Sheamus had probably been drugged, but by then, the GHB** was long gone from his system, leaving him with him no answers and only odd trace memories where the pain was brutal but the faces were never clear*.

End

_*Repressed memory__, also known as __recovered memory__, is a hypothetical concept used to describe a significant memory, usually of a traumatic nature, that has become unavailable for recall; also called __motivated forgetting__ in which a subject blocks out painful or traumatic times in one's life. _

_**I realize that GHB (Liquid X) can be found in hair samples for weeks after it's ingestion but for sake of the story, I chose to ignore that fact. I also know it doesn't always cause an amnesia effect but for the story, I implied GHB and repressed memory accounted for Sheamus' lack of a clear memory of the event. To be honest, I wouldn't want my fave to have a memory of the brutality._


End file.
